Found Girl
by FaithAlovee
Summary: Emily thought she was ready to grow up. Before that could happen her past came crashing in on her, ripping her from her world and into Neverland. With natives, pirates, and boys who apparently can grow up pulling her three different ways she's finding not growing up is complicated. Her mind and heart forge battle just as Neverland battles the reality that waits for her back home.
1. Prologue: Forever

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any J.M. Barrie nor Disney characters._

 **Prologue: Forever**

"Ma, where are the napkins?...Ma? MA!"

"What?"

"The napkins."

"Lazy susan."

"Thanks!" Moving away from the window, she leaned down to the cupboard and found was she was looking for. Yanking them out, she laid them on the counter next to the paper plates and silverware. Her father was out at the grill, and her mother busy setting up chairs. She leaned her face in her hands on the countertop and sighed. The cake there read "Congratulations, Emily" and was decorated with a black graduate's cap. Yesterday, she'd taken the long walk in the gym, collected her diploma, and graduated high school. It was bittersweet. Before she could ponder anymore about last night's memories the doorbell rang. Shaking her head, she moved for the front door and opened it to find a few of her friends. She forced a smile. "Hey, guys. Come on in." At the back of the group was her best friend who greeted her with a hug.

"Hi, Em, how ya doing?"

"I'm alright. All of this seems weird right?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how I feel about never going back to school."

"Right?" Emily sighed, taking her friend's arm as they headed out to the patio where the party had started. The rest of the afternoon was filled with chatter about college, summer jobs, and memories over the past thirteen years. As the day past she was greatest by numerous friends and family, wishing her well, but by the time the sun was setting she was ready to be alone.

As she rested her head back against the couch, she closed her eyes.

"Emily...go to bed." Opening them, she found her mom above her with a smile. "Go to bed. You've had a busy couple day." With a loud groan, she pushed herself up, and moved down the staircase.

"Good night, I love you." Her parents both returned the sentiment as she descended towards her bedroom. Once she was in her room, she closed the door. Soon this would just be the room she came back to on holidays or summer vacations. Sliding her dress off and pajamas on she all but collapsed on the bed. Soon enough, she'd be in a strange bed and in a stranger place. Growing older terrified her, she was glad to be done with High School though. Rolling over, she pulled her covers over her head. She wished she could just make this moment last, just a little bit longer.

"Mmm…Meko, lay down…" Reaching out a hand, she tried to smooth her cat down. Hearing the bell again, she opened her eyes to the darkness of her room. Then she heard the bell again and saw a glow coming from her closet. Slowly she pushed her blankets aside, sliding out of her bed. She tiptoed towards the cracked door and just as she reached out to open it something grabbed her arm. Before she could let out a scream a hand came over her mouth. Sucking in a deep breath through her nose she felt light headed. Her eyelids started to droop and even as she was turned around she couldn't focus on her attacker.

"I've got her, let's get home, Tink." Then her world went black and there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: An Awfully Big Adventure

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any J.M. Barrie nor Disney characters._

 **Chapter One: An Awfully Big Adventure**

"Why isn't she awake yet?"

"How much longer?"

"Let's just shake her awake."

"YEAH!" Squeezing her eyes further shut she tried to ignore the voices. Her dreams had become more and more vivid with the passing weeks. "Let me shake her!"

"NO! ME!" Suddenly hands were on her and she gave a gasp, her eyes shooting wide open. She tried to focus, but there was so much commotion. "She's up!"

"HEY!"

"Go get 'em!"

"She's awake!" Rubbing her eyes she tried to force herself out of the dream but there was no waking from this one. She was laying on a pile of leaves on a dirt floor, surrounded by boys of every age. They were a little dirty, their faces smudged with dirt. There was a sense of familiarity about all of them, about this place. Daring to not look around, she looked towards the oldest boy, who was close to her age.

"Where am I?" His bleach blond brow shot up, and he smiled a toothy, mischievous grin.

"Why….Neverland, of course." Her breath whooshed out and she felt her head spin again. Raking a hand through her hair, she shook her head.

"No, no, no...that can't be…"

"She's white!" One of the boys who looked close to five, climbed on her lap. "Are you gonna be sick?"

"I...I...can't be here." He grabbed her face, pressing her cheeks together, looking over her carefully.

"But you are here, see?" Then she felt tears start to fill her eyes, as she sat up. He looked up at her, with a worried look. The boys leaned in closer as tears started to run down her cheeks. "Why is she leaking?"

"Boys…"

"Peter!" Hearing a voice from the corner, her face turned to see who'd joined them. The boys cheered and danced around, her friend jumped off her lap to join them in celebration. As he stepped out of the shadows she felt her breath catch in her throat. It couldn't be. Even if he didn't look exactly like the movie, he was still easily recognizable. His clothing was different than she'd imagined, still a shade of green, but the fabric only covered just below his navel and just above his knee. He removed a vined case of arrows from his back and set the bow down against the wall. As he neared her she felt her cheeks heat with a blush. Gone was any sign of lanky limbs and a bony physique. Her eyes traveled up the well muscled chest and arms to his face. The muscle at his jaw twitched as he looked her over. Then ever so slowly, a smile spread on his eyes and she saw the childish mirth in his golden eyes. Removing his cap, revealing a messy mop of dark red hair, he bowed to her deeply.

"Welcome to Neverland."

"Why did you bring me here?" Looking up, he found her tear filled eyes narrowed at him. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Everyone got very still as her voice rose. "Where am I really? Why did you kidnap me? Answer me!" He rose to stand over her, looking down at her with almost glowing eyes.

"This is where you belong."

"I belong at home in my bed!"

"You've always belonged here. You've just been missing…" He rubbed his chin. "I thought you'd be happy to be back here."

"Back…"

"You've been missing for a long time, Emie." She blinked at the nickname. No one called her that...not since." Looking back at the boy with the blond hair and dark smile, she felt her world tilt. He smiled at her again, and the darkness started to cloud her vision. As she leaned forward, the all lunged for her. "Quick, catch her!"

She felt something heavy on her as she opened her eyes. The room was dark this time. Blinking she let her eyes adjust to the room. Looking down she found the little boy from earlier curled to her side, sleeping. The rest of the room held other sleeping boys in hammocks and piles of leaves. Carefully, she sat up, trying not to wake the sleeping boy. Standing she tiptoed from the room, beyond a curtain that was badly hung from a tree root. Unfortunately she merely met with Peter and the blond boy sitting at a table. Both stopped whispering and look at her as she entered the room.

"You're awake."

She ignored Peter and looked over the boy across from him. Nearing him, he stood to face her. He was only two inches taller. Raising a hand, she touched his cheek hesitantly, then moved to grab the hood that covered his head. As it dropped back, she felt her heart start to pump. He looked so grown up. His hair was still a white blond, but there was a dusting of stubble on his cheeks and chin. Those eyes that she knew so well, they were still a clearwater blue. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Eddie…I thought you…" Grabbing him up, she clung to him tightly, starting to cry again. "God, I thought you were dead…" She sobbed. "I thought you were dead."

"Shhh…." He lifted a hand to her hair, holding her close. "I'm here. I'm not dead."

"But…" Pushing her back, he looked at her red face with a smile and wiped the tears away.

"No more tears. There's no crying in Neverland." She shook her head, pulling the rest of the way from him. "Emmie…"

"This has to be a dream. You can't be here. I can't be here."

"You are here. Peter found you...I've been trying to find you for years...since..." Her heart ached as she was reminded of that dreadful night. Flashes of bright lights, screeching tires, and blood came piling back into her mind. "Emmie, Emmie…" Her eyes glazed at the memory, Eddie shook her lightly until her gaze landed back on him. "Emmie, you are really here and so am I."

"H-how? He took you...he took you and…" Her body started to shake and he pulled her back to him. "You were gone. I looked and looked, you were gone and I was...alone."

"I'm so sorry, Emmie, I tried to find you sooner. Look at me." Her twin brother, looked her in the eyes with seriousness. "You're safe now, you're with me. Nothing can hurt you, ok?" She finally nodded at him, causing a smile to spread back on his face. Taking her hand, he lead her to the table, sitting next to her. Looking back at Peter, she felt the blush return to her face. His brow rose curiously.

"Peter saved me, Emmie. For now, that's all you need to know. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Good, here." He laid a peeled orange in front of her, and a half a coconut with some liquid in it. Narrowing her eyes, she paused. "Go ahead." Taking the shell in her mouth, she took a sip and then another.

"Mmm…" Peter rest his face on his fist, watching her eat. "This is good." Taking a bite of the orange, she savored it. "This is the best orange ever…" He pursed his lips, watching her every move. "So...if I'm going to be here...at least until I wake up...what is there to do?" She sucked each finger clean on her right hand, peering at the boys. Peter swallowed, hard. Eddie took a sip of his own drink with a smile.

"We can go to the lagoons, see the native americans' camp…" She laughed.

"Fight pirates?"

"Maybe later, maybe we find you some new clothes?" Glancing down at her shorts and tank top that was marked with dirt, she felt herself turn red and crossed her arms. It hadn't occurred to her that she been in her pajamas this whole time. Eddie's face suddenly dropped, and he pushed himself from the table. "Come on. We'll go now." When Peter stood, Emily couldn't help be see the glare Eddie shot at him. They left the hollow climbing a ladder, through the root system and out an opening in the woods. The shimmering sky was starting to glow with the early morning. Birds sang all around them, the air she breathed in with fresh with the morning dew. Eddie took her hand, lifting off of the ground. "We can go see TInkerbell and…" He yanked on her again, looking down. "Why aren't you flying?"

"Why are you flying?"

"That's...that's what we do...Emmie, you know the story. Use that to your advantage I found it gives you an advantage here." Sighing, she closed her eyes. "Just a little faith and trust…"

"And pixie dust…" She mumbled. Freeing her mind from the negative thoughts, she felt her feet leave the ground.

"Very well done." Pulling her further up next to him, he flew them above the tree line. There was green that went on forever, then just beyond that was a the bright blue of the sea. A rainbow was in the distance and she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"It's gorgeous."

"It's Neverland."


	3. Chapter 2: Good Form

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any J.M. Barrie nor Disney characters._

 **Chapter Two: Good Form**

They stayed quiet until he lowered down onto a tree limb. With a giant smile, he gave a loud whistle. Within seconds there were a handful of glowing orbs surrounding them. Holding out a hand of them landed. He lifted it close to his face, and Emily could finally see a fairy there clad in green. Their lights dimmed, allowing her to see each of them. Her brother received a kiss on his nose from his green fairy.

"Ladies, this is my twin sister, Emmie…" Emily gave an astonished smile, waving at them. The pink fairy neared her with a twinkle, peering at her. "That's Rosetta."

"I know." Eddie blinked with wide eyes. "I know all of them." Rosetta landed on her shoulder.

"What are you wearing, darling?" Emmie laughed, looking down at herself.

"I know, they didn't let me pack a bag." Eddie cocked his head. "What?"

"You...can understand her?"

"Of course can't you?" He shook his head.

"It sounds like little bells to me. We communicate without words. Wait until Peter hears…" Laughing Eddie shook his head. "Why am I even surprised that my princess sister can talk to fairies? Listen, ladies, I'm hoping you can help Emmie out with some new attire." The green fairy neared her, and Emily couldn't hide the smile.

"We'd be happy to, Eddie."

"You're Tinkerbell."

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure." Eddie watched his sister shake hands with the tiny fairy and smiled again.

"I'll be back for you later, Emmie. The girls know the way around and back to the hollow if you need anything before then." She nodded. Rosetta flew around her again.

"Come on, no time like the present, sugar." Emily waved at Eddie and was lead away from the tree. Eddie watched them leave still smiling. Knowing that his sister was found had overjoyed him, seeing her and being able to hug her made him happier than he had been in years. As he turned to leave, Peter was nearing him.

"Hey, what's up?" Peter looked flustered. "What is your problem?" Eddie gave Peter's shoulder a soft punch.

"I just wanted to make sure you got here safe...who knows what problems could turn up with a girl on the island. Besides, we're getting ready to scavenge for food. You come'n?"

"Yup." The two took off back towards the hollow and the lost boys.

"You have very pretty hair."

"It feels pretty gross."

"Don't worry, we'll fix you up...come on…" She followed the fairies by foot towards a waterfall. Silvermist, took charge calming the waterfall to an easy drizzle. "Come on." Glancing around, she found no one else nearby, and removed her pajamas and underwear. Iridesa warmed the cool waters with a little sunlight, and soon Emily was in the stream and under the waterfall. She washed her hair and body with rose petals and fresh lavender. Tinkerbell had a basket full of lost things with hopes it would help.

"Maybe you know what these are. Eddie always laughs at me when I ask him about lost things." There was a soft pink glow to Tink as she spoke and Emily suddenly understood the interaction from earlier. Smiling, Emily swam over to the shore to peer inside.

"Hm...lets see...this is just an earring." She put the dangling strip of diamonds in her ear. Tinkerbell held her own earlobes. When Emily removed it setting it back in the basket she showed her the hole there. "See? I had them pierced when I was five."

"Did it hurt?"

"Hm, not that I really remember, these hurt though." Lift her hair back, she showed two hoops at the point of her right ear.

"Ohhh, is this was humans do to their ears?"

"Mostly women, a majority do."

"Interesting…" Tinkerbell grew deep in thought, as Emily continued searching through the basket.

"Oh how cute…" There was a tiny ceramic kitten with blue eyes that was no bigger than her pinkie. "I had something like this when I was little….oh! Perfect!" Pulling out a silver comb she started running it through her hair, pulling out each knot. Rosetta braided it back tightly once she was done.

"What about this?"

"Ahhhh…." Emily giggled at the square foil wrapper.

"What's so funny? Tell me what it is! I've tried to open it, but...it's sealed tight." Emily shook her head, plucking it from Tinkerbell's hand.

"This is definitely a human creation, but I doubt we'll be needing it…" Tinkerbell leaned in closely to her. "I really don't...umm…"

"Please!"

"It protects you."

"Like an armor?"

"Yes...it's for a guy to wear, when you really like someone. I'm starting to get pruney." Emily dropped the foil square back in the basket and started to climb out. Stepping up on the smooth rocks, she rung out her long hair. "This was amazing...better than any bath I've had, hopefully you guys will invite me ba-AH!" Her word ended in a squeal as she fell forward towards the rocks. Throwing her arms out she closed her eyes, but the hit never came. Opening her eyes, she found herself floating about the rocks. "Phew…" She carefully landed on her hands and knees. "Well...I could get used to this flying thing…" Reaching for her pajamas, Rosetta stopped her.

"Oh, no, no, no...I'd rather die than let you wear this trash."

"Come on, it's comfortable."

"I'll take them." Tink drug them to her basket, forcing them in with her other items. Emily frowned even as Vidia dried her off in a human sized tornado.

"Here. These will work for now, the boys won't mind you borrowing from them." The fairies laid a few pieces of clothing on the bush nearby. Emily tugged on a pair of tight black shorts that were sewn with a heavy red twine.

"Well, if my ass wasn't so big…" Frowning, at the small matching vest, she took a deep breath. "At least the rest of me isn't big." Pulling the vest on herself, she forced the mismatched buttons closed. Breathing a sigh of relief that it covered all of her, she winced at the amount of skin that showed. Her stomach was exposed and she wished she hadn't eaten so much cake yesterday. Rosetta placed a red flower behind her ear and smiled.

"There you go. And your ass isn't too big. We'll make you something better and have it for you the next time you visit, darling." Emily finally offered a smile back and nodded.

"Ok…do you think you can get me back to the hollow?" Tinkerbell flew in front of her.

"I'll go!"

"Of course, she'll go…" Rosetta whispered under her breath and Emily couldn't hide a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Let's go. Thank you again, ladies!" Emily tugged the shorts again as the rose above the trees again. "Hey...Tink...before we get back. Let me ask you something."

"What?"

"How long have you liked my brother?" The fairy stopped mid-flight to gape at Emily. "It was pretty obvious." Tink glew pink again and started flying faster. Emily fumbled a little trying to keep up. "Come on, it's cool, I'm not going to tell anyone." Tink slowed down and started to lower back into the trees. She landed on a branch and Emily clumsily sat next to her.

"I know it's stupid."

"It isn't stupid...why would you think that?"

"Are you blind?"

"Um, no, not the last time I checked...you mean because you're a fairy. Oh...I see…"

"Yeah, fairies don't...like other people, you know? We are born from the "laughter of children." Tink flowed her arms in the arm, making a spooky voice. "We are forbidden from anything beyond friendship-even with other fairies. I hadn't ever had….that...feeling before I met him. But you can't say a word!"

"Scout's honor, Tink." The fairy gave a sigh of relief, then smiled at her.

"Thanks, it feels good to get that off my chest."

"Anytime."


	4. Chapter 3: Squaw Go Home

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any J.M. Barrie nor Disney characters._

 **Chapter Three: Squaw Go Home**

"Aww, Chief! Come on!"

"You come on. We go now." The girls landed high in the trees looking down over a clearing close to the hollow. The group of seven boys was surrounded by a tribe of natives. Peter and Eddie were tied by their feet, struggling to fly away. The other boys were in nets, hollering at their native counterparts. "Go to feast. Tigerlily want guest for birthday."

"Chiiieeeefffff!"

"Shh! You quiet until we there." The boys went quietly, as they were drug and lead through the forest. Tink and Emily followed closely, remaining hidden above. As the sun started to set, they neared the native camp located on the rocks, looking out over the ocean. The tribe took the boys up the path and out of the woods towards the teepees ahead. Emily looked at Tink, who frowned heavily.

"I can't go any further, it's too dangerous for me."

"Then...I'll just...talk to them."

"Good luck." Emily lowered herself down onto the rocks, behind the group.

"Hello." They turned and she suddenly felt that this was a terrible idea. Maybe her worst ever. All of the men were taller than church steeples, golden skin, rich dark eyes and eyes. Swallowing, she forced a smile. "Hi, I…I was wondering...if I could...possibly join in the celebration." One of the men walked up to her, staring down at her darkly. Reaching out a large hand towards her, someone shouted.

"NO! Don't touch her!" Her eyes flickered to Peter who was struggling roughly against the ropes. The native smiled a crisp white smile towards him and then grabbed Emily up, throwing her over his shoulder. The group continued towards camp. Emily squirmed against the giant native.

"Hey, listen. I can...I can take you out, you know! I took karate! I can...kick you in the...knee! Are you listening to me?! Put me down this instant!" She continued her fight until he finally set her down as if she weighed nothing.

"Tigerlily! Come see! I bought presents!" The group was released and lined up near a large fire. A teepee flap opened and presented the native princess. She was the most gorgeous being Emily had ever seen. Her dark hair fell sharply at her shoulders, and her brown eyes were wide with surprise. She was not the Tigerlily she remembered from the cartoon.

"Oh, papa...you've brought all my friends…" Tears showed in her eyes, and a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you!" The chief finally smiled as his prize possession hugged him close. He rose his giant arms to the sky.

"All are welcome! Let us celebrate!" There was a large group playing handmade instruments while the women served food to everyone. The man who'd grabbed her earlier, grabbed her again, dragging her with him through the line of food. The women serving gave her dirty looks, and she suddenly felt everything but welcome. He sat down next to the chief, while Tigerlily sat on the chief's opposite side next to Peter and Eddie. Eddie and the other boys already were unfazed by being taken hostage as they shoved food into their mouths. Peter ate slowly, keeping a watchful eye on Emily, while listening to Tigerlily. The man nudged her, and she sat down next to him. She ate her food, watching the entire tribe celebrate. A child came around to collect their plates and she was pulled from her seat. The man drug her out towards the fire, and started to dance aggressively. Chief smiled eagerly towards them. "Dance, girl! Dance!" Dancing might have been the least best thing she could do, but he looked like he was just flailing himself around so she joined in. The group around them passed a pipe around, the three younger boys were moved to a teepee, even as the littlest yawned a weak complaint.

"I'm not sleepy." An older woman smiled lifting him up and taking him away. There was a bowl of liquid that was passed around after the pipe. The man took her hand, dragging her to the bowl and lifted it to her mouth. It burned on the way down, and she was certain, someone had spiked the punch. After he took a drink, he forced her to drink again. It wasn't long before the world started to turn a little. He pulled her back into the dance, as they were joined by others. Someone took her hand, and she looked over to see Peter on her other side. His eyes were glowing as he looked her over. Even as the other man pulled her close to him, she felt his eyes on her. Her body felt like it was on fire, she felt unstoppable. She felt amazing. His hands roamed down her back, then felt him grip her backside, lifting her closer to him. He lifted her legs around his waist, and she let out a loud laugh, throwing her head backwards. Emily felt his mouth on her neck and gave a moan. Feeling a shot of heat shoot down her middle, her body started to ache. He said something in her ear she couldn't understand. He let her down and was suddenly gone. She felt the need for that heat again almost instantly. Then she was swept up off her feet again. Giggling, she nuzzled her face into his neck. Before she knew where she was, she felt something soft against her back.

This time she didn't let go of the body carrying her, and drug him over her. Feeling the weight on her was almost more than she could stand. Her hands tangled in his hair, dragging his mouth to her own. His tongue touched her own, causing a low growl to escape her.

"Oh my god…" Her body arched against him as she felt his hands lower. "Please…" Just as the words left her mouth, she felt the weight of his body leave hers. Opening her eyes to focus, she found the night sky above her and Peter standing nearby. His breath was heavy, and eyes glowing again. "I….P-peter…." Holding her head she felt the embarrassment set in. She'd let the alcohol get the best of her. Suddenly feeling chilly she glanced down to find her vest wide open. "Oh shit…" Dragging the fabric clothed, she looked down. "I am….sorry…I…" Looking over him again, she felt the heat build again inside her. The moon was hitting his muscles, in the perfect light and it made him look like a greek god. "Peter, I…" He lifted up and floated towards her.

"You're dangerous, Emmie." His voice was deep with emotion. He pushed her hair behind her ear, bending close. He didn't look like the boy who would never grow up. Closing her eyes, she felt reality set in. This wasn't her world and this wasn't reality. Yanking the buttons closed on her vest, she rose turning from him.

"I'm sorry, again. I must've drank too much...I need to go." Embarrassment struck her as she moved through the woods, she heard him call her but she didn't stop and he didn't follow. Her mind tried to focus on home, on her room, on her bed. That's where she should be, not tumbling around with natives or Peter Pan. Kicking a rock, she swore under her breath. This never would've happen at home. She was just a normal girl in a normal world, she didn't belong here. She wanted to go home. Hugging her arms around herself, she started to move faster.

Neverland was dark and the woods were loud with the creatures of the night. Through the heavy trees she caught glimpses of multicolored stars. It was gorgeous here, but for now, she couldn't enjoy it. For now, she wanted to back in her bed at home. As she hustled through the brush, she suddenly was at a clearing. It was cliff, that looked out over the ocean. The wind wrestled up, blowing against her roughly. Sucking in a deep breath, she felt her mind clear.

"What do we have here?" Turning slowly she found a man standing in the clearing. "I knew there must be something happening, everything in Neverland has been all….what's the word? Ah, a twitter. Yes, yes, now I know…"

"W-who are you?" He neared her slowly. As he peered down at her darkly, she lifted a hand to her mouth. "Hook."

"Oh, love, you've heard of me, I am flattered." He lifted a feathered hat from his hand and bowed deeply to her. "Now, tell me your name." As he rose his gaze she saw a flickered of icy blue. She backed away from him slowly, even as he continued his steady pursuit, donning his hat again.

"I was just heading home."

"Were you?"

"Yes. If you'll excuse me." She prayed on all the pixie dust in the world, that she'd be able to fly from this cliff. Taking a hesitant step, she felt him grabbed her hand. "Let me go."

"Your name, beauty, come now, don't keep a pirate waiting…" He lifted his other hand and there was a flash of his silver hook in the moonlight. "I won't hurt you, just a name, love."

"Emily."

"Emily…" Lifting her hand he placed a kiss to it. "I hope you won't be going home so soon."

"I will be." Yanking her hand, from his she took off unsteadily from the windy cliff. He watched her go and a smile grew on his face. This new sprite that had joined Neverland was appealing in a way he hadn't felt in years. Touching the spot where his heart lay, the smile faded. Love was too dangerous a game for the dreaded Captain Hook.


	5. Chapter 4: Forget Them

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any J.M. Barrie nor Disney characters._

 **Chapter Four: Forget Them**

"Emmie!" When she returned back to the hollow Tink was nearby and flew to her instantly. "What happen? You look like you're about to cry."

"It's been a weird night. Tink, can I go home?"

"Well...I…yes, but you just got here." Tink's eyes flickered over, causing Emmie to turn around. Eddie was closing in.

"Where'd you go…? I looked over and you were gone."

"I was...I just got a little warm. I'm not used to all the excitement. Eddie…" She took his hand, with a dark smile. "I need to go home, I don't belong here." His face dropped, and her tears finally started to fall. "There's a scholarship waiting on me...and mom and dad...and this is all just too much for me. Fairies, pirates, natives…"

"Pirates?" The expression changed quickly to panic, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, but I'm just...I can't, Eddie. I can't…" Taking her face in his hands, he wiped the tears away, and gave a weak smile.

"Yes, you can...you belong here. There's so much we've missed, you can't leave...at least not yet. Please, let me show you that you belong." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Good. Come on, you've had a busy day. You'll feel better after some sleep." He lead her back to the hollow and settled her into a hammock. She barely could keep her eyes open as he bent over to press a kiss to her forehead. "I've missed you."

"She mentioned the pirates." Peter's eyes shot up to look at Eddie's serious face. "It must not have been anything too bad...I'm worried about her. She said she wanted to go home. I can't lose her again." The two sat silent for a minute. "She disappeared from the party and I got worried." There was a visible flush on Peter's face. "Tiger Lily's brother was mad that she left...that's not a relationship I want to entertain. It's like he'd never seen a girl before...I don't know what Em was like in high school and I guess, this is how a brother should feel. You know, ready to kill every boy that looks at her." Clearly, Eddie was oblivious to his friend's discomfort. "I don't know...this is a lot for me, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she's overwhelmed. We just need to keep an eye on her… Brave Wolf and the pirates aren't going to leave her be."

"Right...well...I'm going to bed. Good night." Eddie's eyes narrowed at Peter's quick exit, but he couldn't help but agree that it was time for some rest.

"The second star to the right...shines in the night for you…" Her eyes opened, after hearing the song softly sung. It sounds like an old record player in a horror movie. She was floating above a pirate ship, then she spotted the Jolly Roger that flowed in the wind. The air seemed to move her on its own. It lowered her down to the deck. The crew moved around her as if she wasn't even there. Lifting a hand to look, she found her body was glowing gold, and was slightly translucent. Suddenly she was moving again, through the door nearby, down the hall, and through the large red door at the end. "The second...second...second…" Then there was a scream that sounded. Nearing the bed in the large cabin, she felt confusion set in. There was a woman there, and someone was leaning over her. Next to her was a man holding a bundle. "Shines in the ni..ni..night…" She screamed again and then the room seemed to stand still as her mind tried to focus. Twins. Jolly Roger. As the second baby was handed to the woman, a smile touched her face and as the woman's blue eyes stared down she mouthed a name. "...for you…"

Jerking up, Emily sucked in deep breaths. Her body was shaking. This couldn't be. There was no way. Rolling herself out of the hammock, she started towards Eddie who was asleep nearby but she stopped. Did he know? As she tried to decide, a hand came over her mouth. Before she could panic, Peter turned her to face him, holding a finger over his lips. "Shhh…"

She nodded, and he took her hand, leading her out of the hollow. Even as they came out into the dew of the early morning, she couldn't help but hug him tightly. When his arms came around her, tears started to fall from her eyes again. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but Peter felt as if this was the only place he belonged at that moment. She clung to him, still shaking. The vivid dream had to be wrong, a coincidence...but she had to be sure." Pulling away from Peter, just far enough to look at his face, she swallowed. "I need your help." He nodded. "I need to know…"She paused, took a deep breath, and then continued. "I need to know about...Eddie and I." His face dropped. "Please."

"It's not my story to tell, Emmie."

"You have to. I have to know...tell me it isn't true."

"I...I can't." The look on her face was a mixture of hurt, shock, and sadness. Lifting a hand to her hair, he brushed a bang from her face. "I know very little...but…" Her eyes looked to his. "I can take you to someone who can give you answers. It's a bit of a journey." She nodded.

"Thank you…" When she let go of him, he felt the ache in his body again. "Can we leave now?"

"We need to tell Eddie...he doesn't know."

"What?"

"I have never told him...I didn't think we'd find you...and I didn't think it would matter."

"No, let's leave Eddie out of it." Peter watched her carefully, then she nodded. "Yes, let's go now."

"Ok." He took her hand, and they lifted off the ground, flying north in the dark of the night.

"It's down here…" They landed past a snow covered mountain. Emily shivered at her new surrounding. The morning sun was starting to rise, but there was no warmth in the winter wonderland. He bent down, knocking on a small wooden door. A short, stocky fairy answered the door with a yawn. After adjusting his glasses he looked at Peter, blinked, and then went wide eyed.

"Oh my goodness!" Peter pointed towards Emily.

"This is my friend, Emily."

"YES!" He flew up to her with a smile. "You can speak fairy!" She nodded with a smile and then remembered why they were there.

"I need your help."

"Anything!"

"I...I had a dream about...the Jolly Roger...Peter said you'd know why. I saw twins being born." The elderly fairy rubbed his chin.

"You're...that...Emily...and that means...Edward...Eddie."

"My brother." Peter leaned in. "He knows us."

"I have the records. One minute." He flittered back into his home, leaving Peter and Emily alone.

"Dewey has records of everything and everyone in Neverland. Good or bad…" She felt her stomach drop, as Dewey drug a large book out of the door named, Jolly Roger Census. Picking it up from him, she flipped it open to the page marked.

"This is what I have." On the left side, was a family tree labeled, "Hawk Lineage." "This was the captain before Blackbeard and Hook. He was lost at sea seventeen years ago. The Jolly Roger today is actually not the original. This is you." He pointed to a small sketch of a baby labeled Emily, and sure enough there was a second baby next to it labeled Edward. Above it was a picture of Captain Hawk and a woman named Arianna. She looked familiar...she looked like her.

"This is...my...mom and dad. They were pirates…." Peter leaned over her looking at where she was pointing. "But...my parents…how did I get out of Neverland?"

"It was the storm that took your parents...survivors said that it was magic…"

"I...need to...Dewey, thank you for your help." The fairy looked at her sadly as she handed the book back.

"Anytime." Emily started to lift up, but Peter took her hand.

"I have to go, Peter. I can't deal with this right now."

"You have to deal with it."

"This coming from...nevermind. Please let me go." He did with a heavy sigh. "Thank you." With that said, she took off. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but she needed to clear her thoughts. Smelling the salt water, she lowered down towards the shore. It felt safer than the cliff she collected herself on last night.

"Well, well…" Her stomach dropped. "Miss Emily…" Turning she found the pirate captain sitting on a rock nearby.

"I was just leaving."

"No, no, stay!" He stood, nearing her. She tried to keep her eyes steady on his, after seeing that he was clad in only his breeches. "You look upset."

"I'm fine."

"Now, you don't have to lie to me. Contrary to what you've heard, I am human." Her brow shot up in doubt. "I am. I can show empathy."

"Fine, if you must know...I just found out something about my past...that I wasn't prepared for."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I didn't think I belonged here, I thought I belonged in the real world."

"This isn't the real world?"

"No, or at least I thought it wasn't, but then...do you remember Captain Hawk?" His eyes widened in surprise and he nodded.

"Yes, I was his cabin boy...he took me on when I was only five. I was...there that night, he risked his life to save us."

"Us?"

"A few of the crew and his family."

"You knew them?" 

"Well of course...his wife, Ms Arianna, she thought me to read and write. His children…" Hook's face dropped, and Emily stepped closer to him. "They…"

"Yes?"

"They were in a boat with her...but the storms were so rough, we never could find them." Emily watched a tear form in his blue eyes, and her hand lifted to wipe it away before it slid down his cheek. They stared at one another for a long second.

"I'm her. Hawk's daughter." He looked her over as if to be sure she were truly there. "It was nearly nineteen years...right? My brother, he's here."

"Edward." She nodded. "But you both...and Ms Arianna."

"I never knew her."

"I see." He took her hand tightly with his free one. "You have to come with me."

"What?"

"Your place...it's with me. Forget the rest of them."


	6. Chapter 5: Waiting for Me

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any J.M. Barrie nor Disney characters._

 **Chapter Five: Waiting for Me**

"Wait, wait!" Even with her protesting Hook was lifting them both off the ground. "How are you…?"

"You've been gone a long time, love, things have changed."

"Wait, no, I can't come with you."

"Of course, you can." He sped up, causing her to squeak. Letting out a laugh, he lowered her down to the Jolly Roger. A group of men crowded around then and she clung on to him tightly. "Men, calm down…there, there, Miss Emily. They won't hurt you." A chubby older man pushed through the crowd.

"Captain!"

"Ah Mr. Smee, I have someone to introduce you to." The old man, stopped and looked at Emily up and down.

"Ms. Arianna." Hook wrapped a solid arm around her shoulders with a dark smile.

"Better, it's her daughter."

"Peter, where is Emily? She wasn't here when I woke up, you don't think that she went….home?"

"No, she just needed some fresh air. She isn't going anywhere, I think she'll stay for a little while." Eddie looked over his friend carefully. "What?"

"Where is she?" Peter shrugged with a deep breath.

"She headed towards the water. Listen, Eddie, I think you should give her some space...she was...emotional this morning." Eddie's eyes narrowed.

"She's my sister."

"I know, but she wanted to be alone."

"But what if the natives come...or worse pirates." Peter flinched. "I don't know what I'd do if something happen to her."

"Alright, let's go find her."

"Thank you." Peter didn't say anything as they took off towards the shore. At some point they'd have to tell Eddie that being a pirate was in his blood, but that wasn't for him to say.

"Attention, gentlemen! We're celebrating tonight!" A cheer rose. "Hold on, hold on...we're all are lucky enough to welcome back Captain Hawk!" A loud cheer sounded as Hook lifted Emily's arm in the air. She stared at him bewildered. "We're sailing to Darling Cove, prepare a feast! Come, Miss Emily, we have much to discuss." As she opened her mouth to protest but he pulled her through that familiar door leading to the cabins. They ended in the captain's cabin, and she felt a little nauseous from the level of deja vu.

"Hook, this isn't a good idea."

"Of course it is." He sat at his desk, and pulled leather container out of the top drawer. Flipping it open, he pulled out an old parchment. "Come here." She did as she was told, looking at what he pulled out. "This is Captain Hawk's will. I found it after the storm on the beach. It says that the Jolly Roger belongs to his heir, in lieu, it would go to the first mate...but now this can been enacted. It's what your father wanted. Your brother could...I think you are better suited."

"To be a pirate captain?"

"Yes. I'll help you."

"Why would you give up your post for me?"

"It's not necessarily for you...I owe everything to your parents." He flipped the page around, and handed her a feather pen. "It's yours if you want." Her heart raced as she read over the will. Then her eyes focused on the empty line at the bottom. "Just one signature to accept your destiny."

"Destiny?" Her mind flashed to her past life. Wasn't it just her destiny to go to college and become a teacher? Now it was suddenly her destiny to be a captain of a pirate ship just days later. "I don't know." Hook frowned.

"What do you mean? How can you not know?"

"I'm no captain...I'm just a girl."

"Oh, I think we both know that's not true, love." She shook her head.

"It is…" Setting the contact down on the desk, she felt the weight of her decision build. Surely, she'd wake up at some point back at home, would it matter if she took over as captain of the Jolly Roger then? She'd wanted more-didn't she?

"Darling, you look as if you're about to cry…" She felt his hand on her cheek, and looked up.

"I don't know what to do." The tears started to fall. "This. All of this isn't real. It can't be."

"Shhh, shhh...it is, love. And what do you have to lose if it's not?" He pushed the contract back towards her. She took a deep breath and nodded. Taking the feathered pen off the desk, she leaned down and signed her name. "Welcome back, Captain Hawk." He bowed to her deeply. Taking a deep breath, she finally smiled.

"Thank you. What's first?"


	7. Chapter 6: Faint Hearts

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any J.M. Barrie nor Disney characters._

 **Chapter Six: Faint Hearts**

"Where is she? You don't think the pirates got her, do you?" Peter frowned looking out over the Jolly Roger that was oddly on the move. "Peter."

"Hm?"

"Where is she?" He sighed at his friend. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Emily and I went to visit the librarian. There's something you need to know about your past. You and Emily...you came from Neverland via the Jolly Roger. You were the children of the past captain. She had a dream about it. She wanted to tell you herself." Eddie gave a confused look towards the ship.

"We...were?"

"Yes, I saw the proof myself."

"I see...I'd like to be alone." Peter nodded, and flew away slowly. His friend had some things to work out, but he hoped for Emily's sake and his own, he could work it out.

"Mr. Smee, you knew my mother well, correct?" The man nodded, leading her towards her new cabin. "What was she like?" Opening the large door, he revealed a large bedroom. The bed was the size of a lake with rich red bedding. He quickly skittered toward the large bureau in the corner.

"She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met...and kind. She was a true lady. We found a few things after the storm past. I'll let you go through them. Just ring the bell if you need me." Emily nodded and waited for Smee to leave before looking in the bureau. There were a few boxes tucked in the bottom, and then the rest was filled with shoes, clothes, and hats. Pulling out one of the boxes she found a pair of boots and a few trinkets and jewelry. Reaching up, she pulled one dresses out. It was a dark burgundy color, with gold trim. Pressing it to her chest, she looked in the nearby mirror. She wondered if it would fit. Moving to the door, she flipped the lock and then starting stripping off her the dress over her head, she smoothed it down then slowly looked in the mirror again. It didn't even look like her. It was a little big in the chest, but it still fit. Yanking at the corset strings in front she tied it as tight as she could. The effect made her blush.

There was a knock on the door that pulled her from the mirror. She unlocked and cracked the door to find Hook on the other side. Pulling the door open the rest of the way, she smiled.

"Smee said I could go through my mother's things." Hook nodded, not speaking. "She certainly had fancy taste...I'm sure I look ridiculous." He cleared his throat.

"On the contrary, captain...you look beautiful." She laughed, shaking her head. "You are a funny girl."

"Yes, yes I am. Was there something you needed?"

"Ah, yes...the men have docked us at Darling Cove. There's something I wanted to tell you before the party."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"I sort of thought you were kidding about the party. I don't need a party."

"Yes, you do, I'll explain. When your father was the captain of the Jolly Roger, Neverland was at peace."

"You mean, there was a time where Hook didn't chase Peter Pan." He stared at her for a second and then started laughing, doubling over. "I...what is so funny?!"

"You...Oh my god...I haven't laughed that hard in years." Wiping a tear from his eye, he grinned at her. "I've never chased the Pan. Yes, I am a pirate...but what use have I for a boy?"

"Didn't he…?" She gestured with her hand.

"This?" He rose his hooked hand, and shrugged. "No. I was out of the open sea with the crew, fishing for big game...shark got me."

"A shark...you lost your hand to a shark."

"Yes, miss. What I was trying to explain is, you returning is an opportunity for the Neverland community to rebuild. The whole island has been invited."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. This is important." She chew on her lip, then nodded. "Good. I've arranged to have someone come help you get ready. The men found them when they landed on the cove. They said they knew you." Two gold lights flew in the window, and Emily smiled. "I'll be waiting on deck, captain." He bowed to her and took his leave. Rosetta landed on her shoulder.

"Well...this is quite the improvement, darling."

"It was my mother's."

"You should wear it tonight."

"What? No way…"

"This is a huge event! Everyone will be there and dressed to their best. Even us. I don't think you realize how important this is." Emily sat down on the bed with an odd look. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know...I'm kind of regretting my decision to do this. I'm not…" Rosetta landed near her.

"You are exactly what this place needs. You have to trust that fate has put you in the right place at the right time. Sometimes we're thrown into situations to help us grow, or for someone else. You are going to be perfect...but first you need a bath." Chuckling, Emily nodded. "Good girl, come on, we've run a bath next door." She stood and moved next door to find a large bathroom. Off to the side was a large bathtub with steamy water. After untying the corset she let the dress fall to the floor and climbed in.

"Oh my goodness. This is amazing…" Rosetta pointed to the tray next to the tub.

"We brought a few things." She grabbed the handmade soap, the smell of roses and vanilla filled the air, then there was a razor that had seen better days, and a seashell with a creamy liquid in it. "It's for your hair." Emily nodded with a smile.

"Thank you all. It's very nice of you to take care of me." She cleaned up, shaved, washed her hair, and then dried off. The fairies were ready to help her into the gown and corset. "Oh...that's a lot...of...skin now." Shifting herself in the dress, she frowned. The corset was tighter and her breasts higher. Her hair was kept down and Vivian managed to dry it into large barrel curls. Rosetta and Tink rested the captain's hat on her head.

"There we go, sweetpea, you're ready."

"What are they doing?" Peter and Eddie peered over the bushes to see a grand gathering setup on the cove. There were Native Americans around, fairies, pirates, and mermaids in the lagoon close by. Then they spotted a few of the lost boys hovering over a banquet table. "Why are they there?" Peter stepped out and moved towards them.

"There you are, mate." Peter turned quickly to see Hook. "I've been looking all over for you. I found the boys but not you….is Edward with you?"

"Why?"

"To invite him! We're celebrating tonight. The Jolly Roger has taken a new captain." Peter

narrowed his eyes. "Come, boys, come. Eat, drink!" Hook slapped Peter on the back knocking him towards the party. Eddie cautiously followed him in, just as one of the lost boys joined him.

"What took you guys so long?" There was a loud band playing and tables upon tables of food and drink. "This is the best party ever!"

Hook smiled over the party from the ship's desk. It was perfect. Now he just needed to go get his captain. Moving down the main hall, he knocked on the large door.

"Captain? Are you decent?"

"Yes." He opened the door and then stopped dead in his tracks. "D-do I look ok?" She tried to adjust her dress again, but it didn't budge. Hook nodded slowly and bowed deeply to her.

"You look stunning, captain." Looking up and over her again, he took her hand lifting it to a kiss. He felt his heart pump unlike it had in years, and cleared his throat before lifting his elbow to her. "Come. Your guests await." She took his arm and just as they got to the door at the end of the hall she stopped.

"What the hell am I doing?"

"You're fulfilling your destiny."

"How do I know that this is my destiny?"

"I think you know, the problem is you won't accept it." Sucking in a deep breath she nodded. "Good girl. Let's go." He pushed the large wooden door open and she was greeted by the twinkling sky and full moon. It was time.


	8. Chapter 7: Between Sleep and Awake

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any J.M. Barrie nor Disney characters._

 **Chapter Seven: Between Sleep and Awake**

As he ushered her to the aft side of the ship, the cove came into view. There were twinkling lights everywhere and she could hear the music of stringed instruments. As they neared the edge the crowd was gathered along the water. The native tribe was there, she could see the lights of the fairies everywhere, the other pirates, and of course the lost boys. Looking over each of their faces she felt her pulse quicken. Hook leaned close to her ear.

"Say something, love…" He took a step back, leaving her to look out over the citizens of Neverland. Gripping the wood edge, she swallowed. Speech class had never prepared her for this. Her eyes finally landed on Peter's face and she felt the world stop spinning.

"Hello and welcome, Neverland. My names is Emily Hawk, daughter of Jonathan and Arianna Hawk and I am the captain of the Jolly Roger." There was a hushed shock that lasted what seemed minutes, and then a sudden surge of celebration. Cheering seemed to echo throughout the island. Her gaze met Eddie's. She had some explaining to do. Hook took her arm again leading her down the ramp and onto the beach. The crowd split as she walked along the beach, a few people shook her hand. As she came to the end, there were three people standing. Hook let her go, joined the trio, and spoke.

"As the leaders of Neverland, we come together to welcome a new member as I step down. It has been nearly nineteen years since we've celebrated together." The chief spoke next.

"We accept, Captain Emily."

"We accept, Captain Emily." The voice was formal, from a golden fairy with a flowing dress.

"We accept, Captain Emily." Peter stepped towards her taking her hand, and bowed in front of her, resting his forehead on her hand. The chief bowed his head and the fairy queen curtsied. Peter stood, turning her around towards the rest of Neverland.

"We accept, Captain Emily." A shudder ran through her and she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. The entire island, bowed to her. Suddenly, the music started up, and she turned to see Eddie. His eyes were bright as he led her towards a makeshift dancefloor. He spun her out then back again.

"Hello, Captain Emily."

"Eddie...I have so much to tell you." He nodded. "I wanted to be sure of it all before worrying you…"

"You will always worry me, Emmie, you are my sister."

"I just didn't...I found out about…"

"Not tonight. It's your party, it's your night." She offered him a smile, which he returned. As they turned on the dance floor she found others joining them. Dark Wolf watched her from one corner, then Hook another, and finally Peter stood along the other side. Eddie's eyes shift and then met hers again. "I don't like this."

"Drink!" The chief shoved another glass in her hand as the music pumped and the citizens danced around them. Her hat was long gone and her hair was flouncing around her face now. She dumped the drink down her throat and the chief smacked her on the back. "You come see Chief more often." She nodded with a grin. "My son want you come dance." She turned to see Dark Wolf nearing her. He grabbed her hand, dragging her to the dance floor. Now that the younger crowd had taken over the music had changed and she felt like she was at a dance back home. Dark Wolf held her tightly, against him, her hands around his neck. His body was hard in a delightful way. He nearly danced with her on her toes, grinding with the music. She laughed as he swung her around in a circle. As the song ended, his hand lifted to her hair tightly.

"You come home with Dark Wolf." She enjoyed the dark rasp of his voice as he whispered into her ear. A giggle bubbled up inside of her even as he started to pull her away.

"Are you leaving so soon, love?" The native glared at Hook. "I need a dance first, hm?"

"Come."

"The captain should stay with her ship. She'll accept visitors tomorrow." Dark Wolf let out a low growl, taking a step forward. "Come, mate, don't ruin a good night. She'll be here tomorrow." Emily touched Dark Wolf's chest, with a smooth smile.

"Yes, you can come see me tomorrow." He nodded gruffly and promptly left the celebration, disappearing into the woods. Hook took her hand, causing her to look over.

"You invite trouble, by encouraging him."

"I thought we were going to dance." She hook her arms around his neck.

"Aw, well, we can, love." He took her waist with his hand, leading her into a slow dance. The way she snugged her body against him sent a rush of warmth through him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Have you enjoyed yourself?"

"It's been wonderful." He liked the look of new found freedom on her face, she was glowing. "Thank you for giving me these." Feeling a flush on his cheeks, he ducked his head.

"I just pointed you in the right direction...you did this. I am very eager to serve under you, captain. I have much to teach you, but that's for another time, for now it's time to celebrate."

"Right, I may have drank a little too much...everything is a little fuzzy." He heard her let out a low giggle and sucked in a deep breath. She dropped her forehead on his shoulder. "Neverland seems to have that effect on me...I'm not legally allowed to drink for a few years at home."

"But, now you're a pirate, love. Rum is perfectly acceptable all hours of the day."

"Noted, but whatever the Chief's choice of booze is has been quite enough for me."

"Ah, yes, he does know how to make a good brew...I've spent many a morning trying to remember my whereabouts from the previous night."

"Mmhm…" He felt something tickle his ear and found her flicking the gold ring at his earlobe. She laughed again and he could feel her breath on his neck. "I like this." Her lips touched that spot, and he stopped dancing, tightening his hold on her.

"Captain, if you don't stop, I fear you'll have your own regrets in the morning…I'd walk you back to your cabin, but I don't think I can trust myself." Heaving a sigh of a disappointment, she pushed away from him. Offering him a dark smile, she patted his cheek.

"I think you're right. Good night, Hook."

As she came into her cabin she kicked her boots off, tumbling sideways as she did. The giant bed caught her. Rolling off of it, she started yanking at the strings on her bodice. It finally loosened and she took a deep breath, finally feeling like she could breath. Wiggling her hips, she slid the dress off and then started to pull on the strings of her corset. Just as she pulled the top three rows out, she sensed movement behind her. Jumping, she turned to find Peter stepping from the shadows.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me." He didn't speak, just took a few more steps closer until they were face to face. "Tonight was nice, don't you think? I was terrified when I…" Her words trailed off when he rose a hand to run his fingertips across her collarbone. His hand dipped down the curve of her breast to her cleavage. Her mind finally wrapped around that she wasn't dressed and her body tensed. "Peter…"

"I don't like you with Lone Wolf…" Her brow rose, her breath quickening as his other hand moved to hold her waist. "And definitely not with Hook...to be honest tonight was torture."

"But, it was a nice party…" He kneaded her hip, then ran the hand to grab her behind, dragging her to his body. "I...I...drank too much...and…oh…" His mouth ran light kisses down her neck. Her body melted against his. When his mouth finally came down on hers she nearly clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Feeling her nails against his scalp, he let out a low moan.

"Emily, I need you. I don't know...I just…" There was a knock on her door, causing Peter to jerk away. "Shit."

"Cap'n? Hook said you might need some tea before bed." Peter gave one last longing look at Emily, corset open watching him with wide eyes. He sighed, then climbed out the window. It took another knock to shake her from the trance. "Cap'n?"

"Uhhh...hold on…" Grabbing a silk robe from the armoire, she finally answered the door to find Smee. "Thank you...I appreciate you bringing me some." He pushed passed her and set a tray with a kettle and cup on a table nearby.

"Can I get you anything else, Cap'n?"

"N-no...um, please tell, captain….I mean Hook, tell him thanks."

"Yes, cap'n." With that he ducked out and she locked the wooden door behind him. Turning back towards the window, she hoped to see Peter again. Frowning, she neared the window and looked out over the ocean. There was a small twinkle that disappeared into the forest and she knew he wasn't coming back.


	9. Chapter 8: Means Forgetting

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any J.M. Barrie nor Disney characters._

 **Chapter Eight: Means Forgetting**

"Where are you going?" Eddie looked up to find Peter watching him from the doorway. He threw a bag over his shoulder and fully turned to look at him. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Peter's eyes narrowed. "I have to know...what it's like."

"You...that's not home."

"It is. Those are my parents, Emily's spent her whole life with them and I know nothing of them."

"Eddie, they aren't your real parents." Eddie paused. "Emily...she found out why...why you were both destined to be here. You need to go speak with her. Don't do anything rash."

"Rash...really, Peter?"

"I'm just...you can't just leave. You have to talk to her, she cares so much for you."

"And you would know that...of course, because all you've done since she came here is swoon over her." Peter opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Exactly, between you Dark Wolf and...god, Captain Hook. I haven't gotten to spend a moment with her alone. She's my sister, Peter, mine!" He clenched his fists, then gave a heavy sigh, loosening the grip. "I'm going to see my parents, blood or not. They're all I know."

"Ok…" Eddie nodded to him, taking one last look over the hideout and then left. Peter looked at the empty doorway for a few minutes. He was gone.

Hook turned over for the hundredth time in his bed. He couldn't sleep. His mind continued to go back to the look that Emily gave him as he bid her goodnight. Cursing himself for letting her go, he sat up, rubbing his hands over his face. Grabbing a pair of breeches, he pulled them on and then left his cabin. He walked slowly down the hall and stopped at the door on the end. Sucking in a nervous breath, he turned the handle and opened the door. The moon was shining in the windows and onto the bed. Her face was buried in the pillows and she was sound asleep. He started to shut the door again, but forced himself through the threshold and shut the door behind him. Nearing her, he reached a hand out stroking it down her back. Her body arched and the noise she made sent a hot shudder through his body. Brushing her hair to the side, she finally stirred turning her face. One crystal eye half opened and then looked towards him. He sat down next to her, running a hand up her back. "Mmm...that feels good…" The smile that touched her lips, nearly broke him. His hands lowered the blankets and all he saw was her porcelain skin in the moonlight. She was so soft, the sheet laid perfectly over the curve of her bottom. Red flags flew in his head, as he bent down over over to press kisses against the bare skin of her shoulders and lower. "Hook…" The blanket shifted as she rolled over, and Hook promptly swallowed his tongue. Even as the flags continued to fly, his hands moved up the bare skin to cup her small breasts.

"I keep trying to...stay away…" His lips moved against the skin just below his hands. Feeling them move up then the flick of his tongue she let out another moan. "I just cannot seem to stop thinking about you, love…" She felt him move again, feeling his body against her, radiating heat. His mouth latched onto her and she felt the familiar heat pool. Her hands came up to tangle in his black hair. The growth of a beard rubbing against her sensitive skin just seemed to excite her more. "Sweet Jesus, your body…" He sat back, slowly moving the sheet away. The small mounds that he'd just enjoyed fit into his hands perfectly. The curve of her hips blossomed out just as a women's should. Long legs went on forever and the junction made his body quake. Sliding a slow hand up her calf and to her thigh. "You should tell me to stop." Just as his hand neared her center there was a knock on the door. He jerked away quickly and stood.

"Cap'n?" Hook hissed under his breath.

"Sweet Jesus…"

"Cap'n? I...I'm sorry to wake you but there's a storm brewing…" There was another knock. Grabbing the sheet, Hook yanked it back over her and stormed to the door. When he swung it open Smee was there looking a little shocked.

"Cap'n...Mister Hook...I didn't...I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Smee. I came to wake the captain myself. I'll take care of the leading the rigging. Let's go up top." When the door shut behind the two, Emily let the breath go she'd been holding. She stared at the ceiling trying to comprehend what had just happened...or what could've happen. Of course, she was attracted to Hook. You'd have to be dead to not enjoy those eyes or that slim but muscular build. Groaning, she threw her arm over her eyes.

"Stupid...just so stupid." How did she get involved in this love triangle? Her thoughts shifted to Dark Wolf. His body was fantastic and he awoke desire in her she didn't know she had. And then...there was Peter. He wasn't what she imagined. The look he'd given her from the start caused a shudder to run down her body. He and Hook had both introduced her to a new world. Both had helped her discover this new future. It was a lot to take in, in a very small amount of time...even in a large amount of time it's a lot to take in. Flipping back over she buried her face in her pillow. For now, she would sleep, even as she heard the thunder in the distance she closed her eyes. She'd deal with all of it later….much later.

Even as Eddie neared his childhood home, he felt the doubt set in. He landed in front of the home and just stared. He wanted to go inside, would they even remember him? As he neared the home, he heard laughter inside. Frowning, he stepped on to the porch and knocked. He shifted uncomfortably until the door swung open. Music played inside and the man before him wore a party hat.

"Can I help you?"

"I…" There was a sign hanging just inside that read "Happy Retirement," and the room was full of guests.

"Sorry, are we making too much noise?" The man he called dad laughed, almost giddy with excitement. "I just retired and my wife and I are busy planning every vacation possible."

"Who's there, honey?" A woman came into view and Eddie's breath whooshed out. His mother looked the same, save a few gray hairs and a pair of crows feet at the corner of her eyes. "Hello, do you work with, Mark?"

"I...no...I'm sorry...I was looking for your...daughter." Both looked at one another with an odd look and then started laughing.

"Oh goodness, you must have the wrong house."

"I...oh?" His mother offered a friendly smile. The next words out of her mouth made his blood run cold.

"We don't have any kids."

"Makes this retirement even better, eh, buddy? I'd try the house next door."

"T-thanks…" He stood on the doorstep even after the door was shut. They didn't remember Emily...or him. It was as if they never existed. He came for answers and he left with more questions. Who was he? All he knew was a childhood with people who didn't remember him and being a lost boy. Lifting off the ground he took one last look at the house below then flew towards the second star to the right. He didn't look back again.

Emily pushed through the main door and onto the deck. She'd found another pair of pants and boots in a trunk and donned it with her fairy vest. The wind hit her instantly and she felt a heavy spray from the sea. The storm was lingering but there was a break in the weather. Looking around she finally located Hook. When he spotted her, he jumped from his perch and neared her quickly. He looked magically moving across the ship, dark hair flying around his face. Tipping her head up to look at him she smiled.

"Hook, are we secure?"

"Yes, captain, there's more to come but the men have everything tied down. We're good." She nodded sharply.

"Excellent. Good work." She neared the edge to look out of the water and the dark clouds there. Feeling his hand on her lower back, she blushed remembering the night before. "When will the next storm arrive?"

"Maybe thirty minutes...looking for something to fill your time?" She knew he was kidding but it didn't change how it made her feel. It was tempting to let him drag her below. Laughing, she shook her head. "Damn…"

"I need to speak with my brother."

"I see."

"He needs to know the full story."

"I agree."

"You'll take care of things here?" He felt his heart sink. "I think it's best I go alone."

"Of course, yes, captain."

"Good." She turned to look at him. "Thank you." He took her hand, lifting it to press a kiss to the back.

"You're welcome, my captain."


	10. Chapter 9: Darkness

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any J.M. Barrie nor Disney characters._

 **Chapter Nine: Darkness**

"Eddie?" Emily pushed through some brush about where she thought the Lost Boys hideout should be. Grumbling she pressed all of the knots on the tree. "Really…"

"What are you doing here?" She turned at the voice wide eyed, but let out a deep breath holding a hand to her chest.

"Peter, you scared me."

"Did I?" She nodded and walked towards him. He stared at her darkly. "You've been kidnapped, you live with pirates and are...together with a native. I would think nothing would scare you now."

"Wait. What?"

"Answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not...I'm looking for Eddie."

"He isn't here." Peter turned his back to her. "He went home...to see for himself."

"I see...well, I promised I wouldn't be long with the storm rolling in…"

"Then go." She frowned.

"What's your problem?" Peter snickered but didn't answer. She reached out a hand and yanked his shoulder so he would look at her. He growled at her, and she heard the rumble of thunder in the distance.

"You...you came here, acting innocent...but in the end...you're a…" He thought about it and finally spewed the word at her. "Whore." Her hand slapped him before he barely got the word out. Lightning struck somewhere close.

"How dare you?!"

"Dark Wolf was here this morning."

"What for?"

"Warning me."

"Why?"

"Like you don't know!" His voice boomed through the trees. She took a step back, seeing a different kind of fire in his eyes.

"I don't, you ASS!"

"He said you were his WIFE. Imagine my surprise...after last night." He shook his head as if trying to forget. She choked a laugh out, crossing her arms.

"Then you are just as dumb as he is! The men on this island are insane." She rose up to leave, just as lightning struck across the sky. "Goodbye, Peter." He waited until she was gone then swung a fist at the tree truck, as a loud boom sounded.

"Peter!" Eddie's voice neared and he came up on his friend, shaking and leaning against the tree. "Peter? Are you ok?" No answer. "We need to get inside...this storm is bad. Peter." He looked towards Eddie with dead eyes. "Hey...what's…?" Peter collapsed forward, Eddie barely catching him. "Help! Someone!" Eddie pushed in the knob just above his head opening a latch. Two of the boys came towards them and helped carry Peter in. "I don't know what happen...he just...Look at his face." Gone was the glow of youth. His face was ashy, his eyes closed.

"What's wrong with him?" The littlest boy touched Peter's face. "Is he dead?" Eddie pulled him away.

"No, no, he's not. He's just sick. Boys, get things locked down. The storm is coming quick...I need to find Tinkerbell. Slightly, take care of Peter." The eldest of the boys nodded and Eddie quickly turned to exit the treehouse. The wind whistled through the forest and rain was pelting down. "Tink! Tinkerbell!" He dropped backwards to avoid a falling branch. "Damnit…TINK!" A glowing orb neared him in a frantic manner. "Tink...we need your help...it's Peter." Her small features crunched together in worry. He held his hand out for her to land as the wind picked up again. Holding her against his chest, he journeyed back into the treehouse sealing it behind him. Raising his hand back up, her glow was slightly pink. "Thank you for coming when I called...you really shouldn't be flying." She nodded, shaking her wings out. "I'm sorry for…" Tink shook her head and flew near Peter, still resting on the ground. "Back up, boys." They did as they were told and Tink landed near Peter's ear, sounding her bells. Peter moaned, turning his head to her and reaching a hand to his heart.

"Tinkerbell…it hurts." He groaned as she touched his face with worry. As she backed away, her face was grave. She looked towards Eddie.

"What's wrong with him?" She paused in thought, rubbing her chin. "Is he going to be ok?"

Emily's flight back to the ship was rough. The men had lit a beacon at the front of the boat that she could see through the sheets of rain. As she landed she felt her body start to give and leaned against the wall.

"Emily!" She could see a figure drop down from the wheel and rush to her. "Captain, I was...we were worried." Her body was exhausted from fighting the storm and she felt her muscles ache. "Come on." She couldn't argue as her body was lifted and she felt relief from the wind and rain. "You're soaked to the bone, love." She rose her eyes to Hook. "What's wrong?" He held her face between his hands. "Did you find your brother?"

"No, he wasn't there. I'm just tired." Nodding he dropped his hands. "There's something off with this storm, isn't there?"

"Aye." She peeled the tunic off her and he turned. "I can...get you some tea to warm you up."

"Hook…" He turned back, her eyes were hazy and she fell forward. Hook nearly missed her but snagged her up before she crashed to the wood floor. She was still wet and he tried to ignore the body in his arms. Laying her on the bed he carefully removed the trousers she wore and threw the comforter over her.

"Emily, love...open your eyes…" He brushed her hair out of her face but her only response was a moan. Her face was pale, her body hot. Standing, he moved to the door and glanced around. "Smee! Smee!" His right hand man poked his head around the corner.

"Sir?"

"The captain is ill, we need to get to shore immediately."

"The storm...sir, we can't…" Hook sighed.

"Then get some damn tea and some soup...something!"

"Aye, aye, captain!...I-I mean, sir!" Groaning, Hook rubbed a hand over his face and came back into the room. He pulled a chair up to the bed and took Emily's hand. It was hard to believe the less than 24 hours ago he was in this same position. She looked so frail.

"Don't leave me, love…"


End file.
